Traxex - All Random
by sasyst
Summary: Dota fanfiction: When Traxex and Banehallow meet for the first time, there is definitely sexual tension between them...
1. Prolog

Dota

Traxex

All Random

by Aditu

The town had two circles. An inner one, which was the safe zone, and an outer one, both surrounded by walls. In the outer circle was the heart of the town that held the town with all its buildings alive. It was guarded with two towers. Around the heart were several houses and barracks, all on higher ground than the area outside the town. The inner circle was only used by merchants and as regeneration point for the top soldiers, the heroes. The merchants sold mostly weapons and armour suited for everyone, who would fight for their home. And fighting they did.

The town and its people were in constant war with their neighbour town and had to defend themselves endlessly. So everyone, male or female, was trained to fight and then sent into battle. It was the only thing they could do, otherwise they would have nothing left. If the heart was destroyed, all buildings of the town would fall apart.

The main goal was to keep the heart of their town safe. And the second one was to attack the enemy, maybe even to destroy the heart of their town. But it was not easy. They had skilled fighters as well and it was an endless struggle, who would become victor of this war. You could not tell, who would win, because the two towns with their soldiers and heroes were equally strong. The balance of power always shifted a little. Depending on which hero was on the field and what items the heroes had been able to buy, the balance could shift with every fight. The heroes were hired from outside to support a town and its soldiers. Both towns were able to hire five heroes, whom they paid and who were resurrected inside of the safe zone with a delay, if they died in one of the fights.

At the present, both towns had still all their towers, in and around the high ground of the heart. There were three ways between the two towns and on each way were two towers of each party. And one more at the three entrances to the towns. If you wanted to destroy the heart you had to get the three towers on one way down and then the two in front of the heart. Five towers minimum. That was not easy to do, because they had some kind of self-defence system, which started firing, as soon as an enemy soldier got into range. Those shots hurt and could easily kill someone, if he or she wasn't strong enough.

Most times, two or three heroes would try to destroy a tower with some soldiers together, to divide the fire power between them all. That way everybody would get injured, but nobody would die. The problem here was, the enemy had soldiers as well, and heroes just as strong. They had to kill them first, preferably not under the tower, but outside of its shooting range. Then they could destroy the building.

Well, it was not as easy as it sounded, obviously, since both towns still had all their towers.


	2. Chapter 1

Or so Traxex, the Drow Ranger, hoped, because the towers on her road, the bottom road, were still standing but if she was honest she didn't know how it was going on the other roads. She was okay at the bottom, together with the Undying, an undead creature. They were sided against another undead with a scythe and some beast that constantly sprayed quills, looking like a huge hedgehog. They just had to be a little carful because the wolf man, a lycanthrope, was somewhere to their right side in the woods. They had placed an Observer Ward, which gave them better vision under the trees, to be able to see him approaching. But he could morph into a wolf and in that form he was unbelievably fast.

Traxex kept an eye on the trees and the shadows underneath all the time to be able to spot the wolf early enough to be able to get away. Oh, he would chase her, she was absolutely sure of that, because she was an easy kill for him. She didn't have much armour and therefore he would deal massive damage when he attacked her. But the prospect of a fight with such a strong man made her heart beat faster instead of fearing it. She was definitely exhilarated because, let's face it, most fights were just too boring and the speed of the wolf man made it both thrilling and dangerous to fight this war. It was, finally, a challenge for her. And she loved challenges. Her face remained absolutely expressionless but she was all giddy inside, impatiently awaiting his first attack.

She killed the enemy soldiers in front of her, bought a few things when she had enough money and shot frost arrows from time to time at the enemy heroes to keep them at distance. And all the while she imagined how her first encounter with the wolf would take place.

When he appeared, she wasn't in the least prepared, though. She saw him early enough, when he was still human, and turned around, running in the direction of the tower, shouting. "Undying! Get back!" She kept looking at the man to be able to judge his intent and briefly she forgot that he was her enemy in this war and just marvelled at his body.

He was tall and he was big and it was definitely all muscles that made him big. His wide shoulders were made even wider by black shoulder armour, rimmed with gold; his wrists were covered by matching armour that ended with two blades protruding over the backs of his bare hands. A heavy belt and black plate on his shins were the only other armour on his body. He wore a well-worn red shirt that was tight enough to show the muscles on his arms, stomach and back and black trousers. His short black hair was combed away from his face, sideburns reached as a beard over his cheeks to his mouth and on his chin was a goatee. Two fangs jutted out from his mouth, white and sharp, and together with his frown it made him absolutely dangerous. He looked like a _man_ , strong and capable, and when his yellow eyes, glowing softly when he was standing in the shadows of the woods, focused on her, a shiver raced down her spine. The hunt had just begun and she was definitely the prey. Two wolfs were standing on each side of him and they were also looking at her. Surely he could command them.

Traxex tried to run faster, to reach the safety of the tower before the man could morph into a wolf and outrun her. And this time it worked. Under the tower she turned back and saw that the lycanthrope hadn't even morphed. But he was, together with the other two enemy heroes and the wolves, going for her ally, the Undying, now.

Remaining in the relative safety of the tower she then tried to save the Undying. She used her Frost Arrows, arrows that were like their name said coated in frost, because they, in addition to the damage they dealt, slowed the target and would therefore make it possible for her ally to escape. She aimed at the lycan first, because he was nearest to her but switched her focus immediately after she had released the first arrow. That way she wouldn't deal that much damage to one enemy hero but would be able to slow them all down. It was a lifesaving action and not designed to get her a hero kill. And it worked. The wolf man stopped and headed back into the woods. He looked at the Drow Ranger before he turned around, his gaze promising retribution. She thought she heard a soft growl before he vanished in the shadows of the trees, his wolfs following.

She took a deep breath and lowered her bow. She was totally aware of the fact that they had only survived because the man hadn't morphed into his stronger form. And she was sure they wouldn't be that lucky next time.

The Undying headed into their town without pause to regenerate inside of the safe zone. He was too heavily injured to stay on the road were a wolf could come out of the woods at any time. He thanked her for her rescue as he passed.

Alone on the road Traxex concentrated on killing the normal soldiers while shooting Frost Arrows at the enemy heroes from time to time to harass them. She was very careful and didn't venture far away from the tower and always kept away from the woods, sticking to the opposite side of the road to have at least that little more space between her, the trees and a possibly advancing lycanthrope.

Even after the Undying had joined her again she was wary. The hedgehog and the undead didn't try anything, they were rather passive and Traxex wasn't sure if they were afraid of her and the Undying or if they just waited for the right moment to start their next attack, the moment when the wolf would join them again and therefore outnumbered her and her ally.

The Drow got good money from killing the soldiers. Making the last hit and delivering the killing blow to them granted extra money and she was able to get nearly all last hits because the Undying left them all for her. Originally she had wanted to buy something from the money that would grant her live steal, which would make her able to regenerate according to the damage she dealt while attacking an enemy, but under the circumstances she really wanted to have something that would help her escape. So she decided to go for a Shadow Blade as first item, simply because it would give her the ability to go invisible for a short time and she was sure she would be in need of that ability often. She could buy something to grant her life steal after she had a Shadow Blade. So she didn't buy anything, not even Boots of Speed to make her faster. The Shadow Blade had the highest priority and everything else could wait. It was unusual to go for it first, but the Drow felt too unsafe with the wolf only a jump away. The Boots of Speed would never be enough to safe her, as was any item for life steal. The only thing that would be of use against the wolf would be the Shadow Blade, and so she would buy it first.

It went on like that for a time, a little uneventful but reliable, until their allied hero from the middle road, the Tinker, came to help them. He neared through the woods, seemingly unaware that the lycan was on the hunt there somewhere. But it had worked so far so they should just attack quickly while they had the advantage of numbers.

They were in the middle between the two towers, the enemy heroes a little behind their soldiers. But they had a good piece of way between them and the safety of their tower. The Tinker remained in the shadows of the trees, invisible for the enemy heroes. Traxex switched her arrows, now using the frosty ones, and immediately started to attack. The Undying joined the attack by placing a tomb stone that would create ghouls depending on the number of creatures around the stone. The ghouls would mindlessly attack all enemies in their reach and even follow them. They were fast and their bites slowed. Together with the Frost Arrows that the Drow had started to shoot, it was as if they were moving in slow motion.

Concentrating on her aim, Traxex never took her eyes of the retreating undead and the hedgehog. And then two rockets hit them, just when the Undying sucked the strength out of them while dealing damage. The undead collapsed, his scythe hitting the ground but the hedgehog passed the tower, injured but able to escape. Since she didn't want to get in firing range of the enemy tower because it dealt too much damage for her liking, the Drow Ranger stopped, her gaze on the back of the retreating beast. He was still spraying quills, like he had done almost nonstop during the attack, even while he wasn't in range for the quills to hit someone. He had taken embarrassingly little damage from her arrows and it must have something to do with the quills he sprayed. Or it was because the arrows only hit his back while he ran, which looked as if he had some kind of plate there, like a shell. It could be some kind of armour that protected him from attacks from that direction and it would explain why he turned his back towards them suspiciously often.

She would keep that in mind and try to attack him from the front next time, just to see if she was right. If so, than it was just a matter of positioning to get the kill. If it was a passive ability of his, it was even more important that she buy the Shadow Blade, because she could upgrade the weapon into the Silver Edge, which disabled all passive abilities with the first hit. That would do the trick as it disabled the protection the hedgehog got on his back. If it was a passive ability, that is.

When she and the Undying headed back after getting a few hits on the tower, the Tinker was already gone. He had just fired his rockets and had then vanished again. Traxex just hoped he had been able to get back to his road safely and without encountering the wolf.

With enough money to buy a Shadow Amulet, the first part for the Shadow Blade, the Drow felt a little safer already. The amulet would make her invisible as well, but only as long as she remained standing on one spot. And it had a second fading time in which she would still be visibly but had to stop moving already. It wasn't the best solution in case of an attack but it was better than nothing. The second part of the blade would follow soon and then she could relax.

The next wave of soldiers appeared and they followed them. At the tower they saw the tell-tale sign of two heroes teleporting in. They must have bought Scrolls of Town Portal, which were one time use items that could bring the bearer to an allied building of his choice. And then they heard the howling of a wolf coming from the woods, almost at their back. "Oh no," the Drow Ranger whispered, dread evident in her voice. The lycan had circled to their backs while the other two were in front of them, at that moment materializing after the teleport and fully regenerated. When she turned around, the blood pounding through her veins and the adrenaline rushing through her body, she saw the wolf man. He was standing in the middle of the road and he was grinning, showing his sharp teeth. He was directly looking at her, definitely selecting her as his target. Or his prey. Then he howled again and transformed. The two wolves at his side already raced forward, going for Traxex, while the wolf man needed a second to morph into a beast.

The Drow Ranger didn't wait for the transformation to end, though she had for a second the urge to watch, to see how this powerful male morphed into an even more powerful beast.


	3. Chapter 2

She used the only way that was free of enemy heroes: she ducked into the shadows of the forest to her right side. Their chance against the three of them was way too small for her to try to fight and she only hoped the Undying would be able to get away, maybe by using his Tomb Stone to slow the enemy down.

The wolves followed her and if the lycan did as well the undead could escape. Traxex ran as fast as she could but even if she'd had Boots of Speed, which she didn't, she wouldn't have been able to outrun the wolves at her heels. And then the lycan appeared. He was huge, his pelt black and red, and he was unbelievably _fast_. Her heart skipped a beat at the sight of him. He looked even more dangerous in this form and out of pure survival instinct Traxex activated the Shadow Amulet. She stopped, enduring two bites from the smaller wolves that didn't do too much damage without reacting and just as the lycan was in attack range the fading time of the amulet was over and she was invisible. She was still standing inside of the woods and the wolf, who had been about to make his first hit, was pacing around in front of her. He sniffed at the ground and then he started to circle around her, as if he knew exactly where she was standing. His wolves sat down on two sides of her and waited. Traxex tried to remain calm but it wasn't easy with such a dangerous opponent. She knew that she mustn't move or she would be visible again and then she would never be able to escape. She forced herself to breath even, though her heart was racing.

The lycan morphed back into a man but he didn't go away. "I know that you are still here." His voice was deep, with an accent she couldn't place. Goose bumps spread all over her skin. "Come kitty kitty, move and let me see you…" Dropping even lower, his voice almost vibrated through her body. "Move little one, move."

The man was gorgeous and he emitted an aura of such strength, Traxex felt as if she was pulled towards him. She kept her eyes on him all the time, watching how his muscles moved under the thin shirt. Her fingers itched with the wish to trace them, to follow the ridges on his stomach, to caress his wide shoulders… What would it feel like to be in the embrace of such a strong man? She knew that she was a sucker for big, muscled men and if the wolf man wasn't one…

Even though he was in human form he moved like a beast, like he was still stalking her. He growled and showed his teeth, his fists flexing, which made the blades on his hands move and the muscles in his arms flex. Traxex mouth went dry at the sight of him like that. A predator on the hunt.

Then he suddenly stopped. He stood absolutely still for a second, then he took a deep breath, his nostrils flaring. His eyes began to glow yellow and he growled again, so deep it was almost inaudible. But Traxex could feel it on her skin, almost like a caress. She was nearly panting now and no longer from fear. Simply watching the lycan move, looking at his body, was making her aroused. And his growls, which she felt in her whole body, didn't make it any better.

She had to get away from the man, and get away fast. Because it seemed her body was attracted to him, to his strength and his power, to the way he moved and to his looks and to the feeling of being the prey of such a glorious being. She had to use all her concentration to remain motionless and not jump at him. What would he do if she just rubbed her body against his, feeling his big form like that?

"Care to tell me what you are thinking about?" He rolled the 'r' differently and the words sounded softer with his accent. It was sexy as hell, especially with his deep voice. "I can smell your arousal as I can smell where you are standing."

Her breath caught. Of course he could smell that, he was part wolf after all.

"Don't you think you should be afraid of me? I could eat you for breakfast, tiny kitty that you are."

He was standing directly in front of her, the flex of his fists making the muscles in his arms move. Her eyes followed the movement, then farther over his wide chest and his stomach. And then she almost whimpered. Through the black cloth of his trousers she could clearly see the outline of his cock. Of his _aroused_ cock. And before she could get a hold on her body, her free hand moved towards it, wanting to touch the hardness, to feel the more than visible arousal.

At his growl she looked up, her hand stopping only inches from his body. Their eyes met and she realized her invisibility had just vanished. But the man didn't move. His glowing eyes were totally focused on her but he didn't attack. They stared at each other for long moments.

Then she heard a sound behind her and the lycan reacted so quickly she almost didn't see him move. He shoved her behind him so their backs were touching and then he gave her a tiny push away from him.

"Be sure that I will find you again. And I won't let you get away that easy then. Now _go_."

And before her mind could process what was happening her body was already fulfilling his demand. She ran, going roughly in the direction of the middle road. When she was running through the water of the small stream that divided the land in the middle of the two towns, she stopped.

She wasn't really injured, so she took just a second to calm down, to take a few deep breaths and get her heartbeat to a normal rate, and then she went back to the bottom road.

That had been a strange encounter. Traxex could still feel the reactions of her body that the lycan had caused. How near he had been… She shivered. And he had let her go, just like that. He had been aroused as well. By the scent of her arousal? Or had he been before and she simply hadn't noticed it? And why had he saved her?

She saw the soldiers in front of her, as well as the Undying, as she trod onto the bottom road. He remained at a safe distance to the undead and the hedgehog, but he seemed to be doing well. He cast a questioning look at her when she joined him, but Traxex just shook her head. She was okay and she really didn't want to explain what had happened. Especially since it had left her a little off kilter and she wanted to sort through the event in her own mind first.

It was hard to concentrate on the fight in front of her and more than once her eyes drifted to the right, to search for the wolf man in the shadows. His promise to find her again on her mind all the time. And though she tried to tell herself it was fear that caused her heart to race at the thought of the lycan hunting her, she knew that wasn't the real reason.

Her shots weren't as precise as before and more than one didn't hit its mark. The Undying didn't seem to notice and Traxex tried to concentrate. Her thoughts drifted back to her encounter with the wolf man from time to time. She recalled the power he wielded, his strength, but also this animalistic part of him that made him even more dangerous. Faster and stronger, with sharper senses. She would never have a chance to escape him, even with the Shadow Blade. And again it wasn't fear she was feeling at the prospect of the lycan catching her. It was definitely anticipation.

She looked at the trees to her right again and debated for a second to walk into the forest with full awareness of what awaited her there. But that would take the fun out of it. Traxex decided that she didn't want to make it easy. She wanted to be chased and so the wolf had to chase her. Since she was more than sure that he would hunt her soon enough she would wait. That would also heighten the anticipation. A small smile played around her lips.

And if, by some chance, he wasn't able to get her, he wouldn't be worth it anyway. She wouldn't help him because she wanted to feel his power. She was a strong hero and it was seldom enough that she found an attractive male who could best her. Since she would never mess around with someone who was weaker, because she found it more than boring (weaker men tended to rely on her strength _too_ much), it was difficult enough to find a partner.

Normally she didn't use the town wars to find one but from time to time it happened that she stumbled across a worthy male. She had always been able to postpone their interaction until after the war but she had the suspicion that the wolf man didn't care about them being in a war. The way he had looked at her when she had been about to touch him, he surely wouldn't want to wait.

And, if she was honest, she didn't want to wait, either. That had never happened before but maybe the lycan was even more powerful then all males she had encountered in her life. Hell, she loved powerful men. Powerful men who knew how to wield their power.

For a few minutes nothing happened. The two enemy heroes remained a little passive, the Undying casting one of his abilities from time to time and Traxex tried to concentrate enough to get the killing blows on the enemy soldiers while shooting a frost arrow at the enemy heroes as often as possible. It was boring but that way she was able to get her heartbeat almost down to normal again and she could finish the Shadow Blade. Next she needed Boots of Speed and then maybe something for more damage.

It was extremely quiet on their road, not like they were in a war. Normally the heroes from the middle road would've started ganking long ago but aside from the one time the Tinker had come down, nothing happened. Maybe it was time for her and the Undying to start roaming. It didn't look as if the hedgehog and the undead were going to start an offensive and so they could as well go to another road.

A glance to the woods. It would definitely make the hunt more exciting. Traxex smiled and turned to the Undying. "How about we have a look at the middle road? It's kind of boring down here…"

With a last cast of his ability at the enemy heroes he nodded and together they headed back a little. They followed the stream, because no way would they go through the woods, and the stream provided a straight line from the bottom to the top road, dividing the middle road in the process.

Nothing was going on on the middle road and Traxex used the absence of an enemy hero to kill the enemy soldiers. Then they went on in the direction of the top road. They debated shortly if they should head through the woods up there or follow the stream but decided, since they were in pairs, that it wasn't that risky to just go on.


	4. Chapter 3

Traxex activated the Shadow Blade before they reached the top road so she would be able to scout. The Undying was not far behind her and so they engaged in their first real battle. Three enemy heroes and three allied heroes were fighting. On their side was the Tinker, the Ancient Apparition as support and the Brewmaster. On the enemy side was the lycan, a woman with green skin who looked to be dead, and a phoenix. So that was the reason Traxex hadn't seen the wolf man. He had run up here. She tried not to feel disappointed by his leaving her behind, but she knew she must be frowning.

The six were fighting against each other and it looked as if the Ancient Apparition and the Tinker wouldn't last much longer. And that even though the lycan was still, or again, in human form.

The Drow Ranger drew nearer, readying her bow and her Frost Arrows to be ready to engage. That was when the lycan turned around, his eyes focusing on her though she was still invisible. He had somehow detected her and for a second she stood unmoving, immobilized by his gaze, his eyes starting to glow as he kept looking for her. Then the Undying appeared behind her and the wolf man howled. The next second a huge wolf was in his place, his teeth bared. Then he attacked. But not the Undying or Traxex. He turned towards the Ancient Apparition, who was already on the retreat. It took him only a second to catch up and only two bites to make the kill. After that he turned towards the Tinker, but the robot had already left the battle field by teleporting away. That made the odds even again, because now they were three against three and the invisibility of the Shadow Blade faded at that moment. It would take some time for the item to be ready for use again and until then Traxex had to get along without it.

The Brewmaster, totally undisturbed by the death of his support, went for the dead/undead woman. So Traxex followed his lead and took aim. She had to bridge the time until she could go invisible again and it had no use to worry about the lycan. She had to try to help with killing the other two enemy heroes and then she could think about the rest. The woman was easy to kill because though she was fast, the Frost Arrows slowed her down enough for the Undying to make the kill. But then the phoenix transformed into a burning ball, right in front of Traxex. And the lycan had arrived. The Drow took one last look at the scene and decided she had done enough. She turned right, in the direction of the forest up here, and started running. The burning ball could mean nothing good and the wolf was totally focused on her. Her allies would surely be able to kill the phoenix even without her and so she would lure the lycan away from the road. Or so she told herself.

The rush of the blood in her body told a totally different story. One of the thrill of being the prey in a hunt. In a hunt where the hunter was such a glorious male that simply his sight took her breath away and made her heart beat faster.

A low growl sounded behind her and a shiver went through her body. The tiny hairs in her neck stood up and her nipples hardened. She tried to run faster but right at the second where her Shadow Blade was ready again a body tackled her from behind.

She was turned in the air so that she didn't hit the earth but landed on the only slightly softer form of a male human body. She gasped for breath but was rolled onto her stomach immediately and pinned to the ground by a big, male body.

The lycan had caught her. And he was currently in human form lying on top of her. He had to brace some of his weight. Traxex was sure he would crush her otherwise.

So he was strong but knew how to wield his strength without harming her. Like he had with the landing, turning them so she would land on top of him rather than the other way around.

Slowly a hand tugged her hood away from her face, revealing her white hair. Traxex tried to wriggle free, tried to push the man from her back. But he simply put more weight on her back, making it harder for her to breathe and impossible to break free or even move. And then he used the blades on his hand to caress over her cheek and down her throat. The Drow Ranger froze, the sharp blades too near to her vulnerable spots for her liking. At this point she could only assume that the lycan didn't want to kill her but she couldn't be sure. He had said nothing about that and only because she was highly attracted to him didn't mean he would feel the same.

Though she had extremely sharp metal at her throat, her arousal didn't dim. If anything, it rose, her heartbeat a dull throb in her pussy. Her breath came in short gasps and she wasn't sure it was from the weight currently pressing her to the ground. She was completely at the mercy of the lycan and, to tell the truth, she liked it.

Her hair was lifted from her neck, slowly, and then she felt his hot breath on her sensitive skin, just beneath her ear. Traxex bit her lip to stop the moan that had been about to burst from her lips.

The lycan pressed his nose under her ear and then he took a deep breath, his face buried in her neck. He growled again and it sounded almost like approval. Her nipples tightened even more, now almost to the point where it hurt and she closed her eyes. She felt as if her whole body was on fire and since she couldn't move an inch she could as well enjoy the sensation the nearness of the wolf man evoked in her.

Then his hot tongue traced the skin on her neck. This time she could by no means hold back and her low moan sounded through the woods.

A growl was her answer and the lycan pressed his pelvis against her ass. His erection was obvious even through the layers of clothes between them. He was big and hard and Traxex wanted desperately to touch him, to feel him filling her.

He licked her neck again and when she shivered, he fisted a hand in her hair, immobilizing her even more, and then he bit her. Gently, without leaving a mark, but hard enough for her to feel the sharpness of his teeth.

The Drow Ranger moaned again and tried to tilt her ass upward, to rub against his hardness.

"Kitty," his deep voice was rough, his accents deep, and his lips brushed her ear as he spoke. "As much I would like to fulfil your wish, this is not the best of places. But, as you can see, I am totally able to catch you. Every time I wish to." He nipped one last time at her throat, then he stood.

Traxex almost whimpered at the loss of his weight on top of her. "Don't stop!"

A low chuckle that made goose bumps pop up on her skin. Then she was picked up from the ground by strong hands and put on her feet. Her breathing was still too fast, as was her heartbeat. Her pussy throbbed and her nipples hurt. She raised her gaze when the lycan put the hood of her cloak back into place. He even arranged her hair like before, surely because he could let his fingers trail through the strands that way.

His eyes were still glowing yellow but his features had softened. He was almost smiling as he watched his hand in her hair. As he took a step away from her he arranged his cock, grimacing slightly. Traxex followed the movement of his hand and looking at the outline and she involuntarily licked her lips.

A growl echoed through the woods and she shivered. "Go. And next time you run from me maybe you should run somewhere where we can take this further." He leaned closer. "Or I will ignore the danger of fucking you in the middle of the woods and simply take. I don't really care, but I think maybe you do." The almost smile was gone from his face and he looked dangerous and deadly again. Especially when he showed his teeth briefly. "I want to fuck you, badly, and the smell of your arousal doesn't make it any better. Now it is up to you to decide where we will have sex the next time we'll meet."

At the word fuck her pussy throbbed even harder and the way the lycan's nostrils flared she was sure he could pick up on it. Hell, she wanted to get her brain's fucked out by this male.

And though her body screamed for her to go on, she knew that he was right. They were all too much in the open here and she definitely didn't want to encounter some of the other heroes while she and the lycan were going at it.

Taking a deep breath, a little too shaky to speak, the Drow Ranger simply nodded.

"See ya."

The wolf man was gone and Traxex tried to make her body calm down. Then she turned towards the top road, since she was totally uninjured and still in the vicinity, to see, if she could help to make a hero kill. She stopped as soon as she had vision onto the road but was still in the shadows of the trees. The Ancient Apparition was alone and against him was the phoenix. Two against one. Without hesitation, banning all thoughts of the lycan from her mind for the duration, she took aim with her Frost Arrows. The first one hit, the Apparition acted immediately with a spell of his own, the second arrow hit. The Brewmaster appeared behind the phoenix from the stream and the bird had no chance. Luckily enough the last hit was one of Traxex' arrows. The money from the kill got her some Boots of Speed so she was, finally, able to run faster. With a 'thumbs up' at her allied heroes she left the road through the stream.

While running, her mind thought about places where she could go with the lycan. She would have to make the hunt harder as well because it had been way too easy for the wolf to catch her and it had to be a challenge for him. She would definitely use her Shadow Blade next time to run away and not to engage. And she would try to hide and not run in a straight line. That was stupid anyway because everyone assumed you ran straight. Maybe she could even mask her trail somehow.

On the middle road she was able to get another kill because the dead/undead woman was attacking their first tower, so when the Drow neared she was at her back. The woman started to retreat because she saw someone porting in but then Traxex had already let her first arrow fly, followed by a wave of silence, that rendered the woman unable to cast spells and shoved her back towards the tower she had tried to get away from. The Tinker, who materialized then, activated his abilities, hitting the woman with some laser and a rocket, while one Frost Arrow after the other hit its mark, the last one killing the woman while she was still standing in the stream. She hadn't gotten very far since the beginning of the attack.

"Nice. Good job." With that she went on to the bottom road. Two kills in such a short time were really good for her. It got her money and experience, both things she desperately needed, especially if she wanted to make the hunt more challenging for the lycan or if she wanted to have the slightest of chances to be able to escape him.

The hedgehog and the undead man (damn, were there many undead in this war?) were attacking their first tower. Since she didn't want to attack them alone she stopped, her feet still standing in the water of the stream. The enemy heroes headed back, then, and the Undying appeared. They surely didn't want to fight under the tower but hoped to lure the Undying away from the building. When it was safe enough, Traxex left the stream and joined her ally. Together it went on as it had at the beginning of the war. Boring. But she and the Undying weren't able to get the two enemy heroes either, because even with his Tomb Stone and her Frost Arrows the hedgehog was almost impossible to kill and the undead always remained far behind the soldiers, so he was out of range from all possible attacks.

But Traxex now kept looking for places under the trees where she could hide when the lycan attacked, so she didn't really mind if the fight on the lane was boring or not. That way she could at least concentrate on a potential hiding place. All the while she had an eye on the forest to her right to see the wolf man as soon as possible.

"Undying, I have a Shadow Blade. When the lycan attacks, run. Don't look after me, I'll get away. And we don't fight against three, so don't try to attack either. Place your Tomb Stone if you like to slow them down, but it won't make a high impact on the lycan. He will be unbelievably fast anyway."

The undead nodded. Good. Because as badly as she wanted to get more of the lycan, she didn't want to be responsible for the death of an ally, if she could prevent it. Since she was sure that the wolf would try to catch her, no matter what, she was positive that the Undying would be able to escape.


	5. Chapter 4

When the undead and the hedgehog stood close together, almost in the middle of the fighting soldiers because the Undying had dropped back a bit, a Tomb Stone appeared right behind them. The Undying had cast it and now ghouls appeared all around and they went for the two enemy heroes. Traxex switched to Frost Arrows without losing stride in her shooting and the Undying advanced. The slow of the bites from the ghouls together with the slow of the frost made the undead enemy an easy target, even though he and the hedgehog cast some things as well. But nothing of that was able to stop her and the Undying. The hedgehog had already turned around and the Drow decided to focus on the easier target first. She wouldn't do much damage to the beast anyway, now that his back was towards her.

Just when she released the arrow that would be the final hit on the undead enemy hero, a howl sounded to her right. She froze, as did the Undying. On pure instinct she activated her invisibility and her ally turned towards their tower. They had killed one enemy hero and wouldn't get the other one anyway. So they didn't have to take any chances by trying to fight the wolf.

Traxex waited for a second to see if the Undying really retreated and then she turned to the left, away from the woods. There, on the side, behind some trees, was a neutral merchant. The trees stood farther apart on both sides of the man. On one side one could go a little further into the forest, but the way ended after a short distance. It was a dead end. On the other side one could circle a small patch of ground, where the trees were standing too close to get through. On the second way, in the corner between the trees and some cliff where the stream went on on the other side of the road, a small platform was created, just wide enough for two people to stand on. It was totally closed off from the road and cast into the shadows of the trees. Someone standing there wouldn't be visible to anyone, except he, too, took the same path, away from the merchant and around the patch of trees. But that was not very likely.

It was the perfect hiding place, even without her Shadow Blade she would be invisible from any spot on the road.

Not wanting to make it too easy for the lycan to track her, Traxex ran up the road first, towards the enemy tower. Then she headed back and turned towards the merchant, just as she saw the wolf coming out of the woods. She had the urge to duck and hide in the shadows, even though she was still invisible. She took the dead end into the forest before she went back out, all to spread her scent a little. She paced up and down in front of the merchant a few times and finally she took the way that would lead her to the small platform. Not too soon, because the invisibility that she had cast on herself faded. She backed into the corner between the trees and the cliff as far as she could, her back pressed to a tree trunk, her bow raised with an arrow on the string.

It wouldn't help her because one shot wouldn't harm the lycan and she didn't want to injure him anyway. It was more an intuitive gesture, due to the fact that she felt like prey again. Traxex made no sound because she wanted to hear when the wolf man was near. The anticipation didn't make it easy because she could hear the blood pounding in her ears and her breath was going too fast.

The killing of the enemy heroes earlier had left her totally unmoved, even the prospect of killing someone hadn't accelerated her heartbeat. But now, standing here and waiting for such a powerful male to find her, she felt as if her heart was bursting from her chest.

After a minute Traxex lowered her bow and frowned. Maybe he wouldn't find her. Maybe her hiding place was too good and she had been too fast. He hadn't been able to see her after all. Disappointment slowly began to replace the growing arousal. Maybe he wasn't as strong as she had assumed. Maybe she had made it too easy for him until now and the first time that she really challenged him he stood no chance. Maybe she should attack him next time and see if he was still able to get her when she didn't want him to. When she went for a kill instead of trying to flee.

Just when she placed the arrow in her quiver, she heard the faintest of sounds. Before she could process what that meant, the wolf man stepped out of the shadows. Her heart skipped a beat as she saw him, his eyes glowing softly, his teeth bared a little and his hands clenched into fists. Big, with broad shoulders and the muscles clearly visible through his thin shirt, he was breath-taking.

Then she pressed herself harder into the trunk at her back. He had found her. And he looked ready to pounce. "So now you start to play with tricks? Doesn't matter, I can follow your scent _everywhere_. But I see you have found an appropriate place where no one will find us." He advanced, a grin spreading over his face.

The lycan raised his hand and shoved her hood from her face. His gaze trailed slowly over her body, beginning at her now exposed face. Her clothes didn't cover very much of her skin and they were tight, bringing her curves out. Traxex felt as if she was on display and when his gaze paused at her breasts and he growled, her nipples hardened. He looked up, his grin even wider than before. It seemed he had picked up on the reaction of her body. "You like me growling?" He stepped closer, their bodies now almost touching, and leaned towards her. His mouth was at her ear and then he growled again. Traxex shivered, her pussy throbbed and the lycan chuckled. He had done that on purpose.

His grin turned into a smile and Traxex thought that he was absolutely handsome like that. If he looked too fierce with his scowl in place, the fangs and his beard, he was devastating when he smiled. He still looked dangerous, because no smiling in the world could play down the sharpness of his teeth and the strength of his body, but more like a man and less like a beast. "You are gorgeous." She whispered.

"Thank you, kitty." His hand had moved to her hair, threading slowly through the strands, like before. "So soft…." He lifted one strand and rubbed it between his fingers. Hell, he definitely took his time. Traxex didn't know what to expect from the man and the anticipation was driving her crazy.

"My name is Traxex. I'm no cat." It was hard to concentrate when her body craved for his touch.

"I know that you are no cat. Traxex." Her name sounded different when he said it with his accent, and somehow like a promise for things to come. "But I like chasing cats and I definitely like chasing you. I'm Banehallow, but call me Bane. It will be easier to shout when I bring you pleasure after pleasure."

"You are very confident about your skill, aren't you?"

"Well, kitty, first I have never heard any complaints. And second, the way you react even while I'm only standing in front of you, I'm sure I won't need much skill." He took a deep breath. "I can smell that you are already wet for me and I haven't even begun." He leaned closer again, his lips caressing the shell of her ear. "You smell like you are about to come, from only some little growling and talking. What if I touched you now, how long do you think it would take me to make you scream?"

Suddenly he moved away and Traxex gasped. She was aroused like never before in her life, and he was right. One touch would probably be enough to shove her over the edge. She dug her fingers into the trunk, her bow long fallen to the ground.

When Bane talked again, his voice was rougher, maybe a little deeper. "Now kitty, I want you to let go of that trunk. I won't fuck you fully clothed, standing. I want to see you, so you will take everything off, first."

"Why don't you do that?"

A slow smile. "Because I like to watch. Now, your cape and your quiver first."

Her fingers moved almost on their own accord. She opened her cloak. "Will you strip for me as well?"

"You want to see me naked?"

"Hell yes. I want to see and I definitely want to _touch_."

"Who am I to deny you something like that, then…"

Her eyes followed his every move now, totally focused on what his hands were doing, while she let her quiver fall to the ground. Her cloak was already pooling at her feet. Next were her shoulder armour and her bracelets.


	6. Chapter 5

Bane took off his shoulder armour as well to reveal shoulders almost as wide as the armour had been. Then he gripped his shirt and simply ripped it from his body. "Oh my god…" Traxex was in awe. He looked magnificent. Wide shoulders, his chest and stomach packed with muscles and his arms… He looked hard and strong and the Drow couldn't wait to touch. She took a step forward and let her hands run over his body. His skin was hot and his muscles flexed under her touch. She followed his muscles from his arms over his shoulders, shaped his chest with both hands and let her fingers trail over his stomach until she grabbed the waistband of his trousers. Her body responded to the sight of him like that, to all those muscles and the power they promised. She had been sure she couldn't get any more aroused but obviously she had been wrong. Her whole body was thrumming with it by now, begging to be touched, to be brought to orgasm. The lycan had stood still when she had started to put her hands on him but when she raised her gaze to his it must have been like a permission to go on. Because now he _moved_.

He pressed her against the tree trunk with a hand on her shoulder and then he sunk to his knees. Traxex was confused for a moment, especially when he raised a hand, the blade on the back pointing in her direction.

"You are way too slow with undressing. Now stand still."

The blade neared her body, the tip pointing towards her throbbing pussy. Then Bane began to slowly cut away the fabric of her pants in one precise line that bared only that part he wanted to reach. He began underneath her navel and descended, only ever cutting through the cloth. The sight of the blade revealing her light purple skin underneath the black fabric was highly fascinating. And when he had reached her pelvis, Traxex was panting. She wanted nothing more than for Bane to ease the lust that raged in her body, mostly concentrating in her pussy. And that she couldn't move, couldn't bring pressure to her clit, was making her wild. When the lycan dropped the blade, Traxex spread her legs wider and tilted her hips toward the man. The fabric parted just enough to reveal her pussy. "Please…", she begged.

She wasn't above begging if it would finally give her what she craved. A low growl was his answer. "You are dripping wet." He spread her legs wider and she had to grab his shoulders, her fingers digging into his muscles, to keep from falling. The blade cut again, between her ass cheeks, and then Bane discarded them to have his hands free. She wasn't naked, like he had requested earlier, but it seemed he didn't want to wait anymore.

Traxex kneaded his shoulders and tilted her hips forward again. A hot breath trailed over her pussy and she moaned. "Not enough…"

Next the fabric of her cut pants was being parted to give the man better access. She looked down and their gazes collided, his eyes glowing. He licked his lips, and she bit on her bottom lip. Then his tongue neared her wet folds, agonisingly slow, and Traxex couldn't take it anymore. Her hips moved towards his mouth while she fisted a hand in his hair to push his head forward. His tongue touched her clit and she moaned. A slow lick followed and then another and Traxex could already feel the orgasm hovering. He had been right, she didn't need any skill, she was too aroused. Maybe next time he could show her what he was capable of. But right now… He sucked, very carefully, on her clit, and that was it. Traxex almost screamed as she came while Bane just kept sucking ever so lightly. It went on and on and when her ecstasy finally abated, her knees buckled. Bane caught her and let her slide to the ground. She sat there, on her knees, and was gasping for air. She was still half clothed. When she looked at the lycan, he was removing his trousers. He was now totally naked, his cock big and hard, pre-cum already visible at the tip.

"You wanna suck a little, kitty?"

"Hell yes!"

He pointed at her top. "Take that off first, will you?"

It only took her a few seconds to peel the cloth from her body. "Nice tits." His words were almost not understandable through his growl. Traxex looked up underneath her long lashes. Then she shaped her breasts and pushed them upwards and together, her dark nipples peeking through her fingers.

"You like?"

Growling. "I'll show you how much, after you have shown me how good you are at sucking. Now, if you please?"

He grabbed his cock, took a step towards her, and pointed the glistening tip at her mouth. Traxex raised her brows. "A little impatient?"

"Says 'miss I shove my pussy into his face because I can't wait'?"

The Drow smiled. "Okay, you win." Then she leaned in and put her hands on his hot flesh. That elicited the first growl in a series of many following. Flicking her tongue out, she tasted the liquid at the head. A hand grabbed her hair, but Bane didn't push. Not wanting to tease him any longer, she took the tip in her mouth and began to suck. The growling became an almost constant sound. It vibrated through her body and she was aroused again within seconds. She sucked harder and moved her head up and down his shaft while her tongue swirled around the crown. A second hand joined the first one in her hair and now the lycan was holding her head still with the grip he had on her. He began to move his hips. It seemed he wanted to be the one in charge and Traxex really didn't mind. If she didn't like a little dominance in her partners, she wouldn't choose males that were stronger than her. The more powerful the male was, the more he tended to be the one in charge.

He fucked her mouth but all the while he was gentle. Traxex tried to keep sucking as best as she could with him moving in and out of her mouth. His dominance turned her on and she looked up at the lycan. He had his eyes closed, a frown on his face. As if sensing her, he looked down, his eyes wide open now. They were glowing deep yellow. Their gazes met and his growling became louder. His grip tightened and he stilled, all muscles tensed. She felt his cock throbbing on her tongue before his come spurted into her mouth and she swallowed, savouring the salty taste of him.

Bane pulled out of her mouth and dropped to his knees onto eye level with her. He was breathing hard but he was grinning. "Now, kitty, we can begin." He trailed a finger down her throat and circled one of her nipples. It hardened immediately and Bane's grin widened. It seemed he didn't need a break and wanted to keep going. As if the blow job had only been the foreplay, though he had definitely finished. Traxex didn't mind, because though his going down on her had been spectacular, after having his cock in her mouth she wanted to feel it filling her, moving in her pussy as well.

But he took his time now that they had released some of their sexual pressure.

He almost worshipped her body, sucking and licking her skin, his hands caressing her. He pushed her back until she was lying on the ground. He took her boots off and then her pants. Now she was completely naked as well.

His skin brushed against hers and she squirmed underneath his body. She wanted to feel him everywhere and her hands roamed over his body, touching every spot she could reach. Her nails dug into his shoulders when he began to suck on one nipple and he growled, the sound vibrating through her whole body and she arched upward, moaning. He sucked harder and then he bit her. Traxex almost screamed, her nails surely leaving marks on his skin. But he didn't seem to mind, he just switched sides and continued. One of his hands moved over her thigh, over the sensitive skin on the inner side, its destination clear. He touched her and her eyes rolled back into her head. His fingers trailed over her clit, spreading her juices and rubbing softly. Then he dipped the first one into her opening, just the tip, before withdrawing again. She lifted her hips to increase the pressure and to get the finger back, but he pinned her to the ground with his other hand on her hip. She tried to break free, to get what she wanted. For a second he released her, then followed a blur of movement and before she could even register what had happened, she was lying with her front on the ground, Bane on top of her, his weight holding her in place.

His hot breath next to her ear made her shiver. "Behave, kitty. You'd do good to remember that I can bite."

"I don't _care_. As long as you finally cut to the chase!"

The lycan shifted, one of his knees spreading her legs. She used the mobility that brought to lift her ass upwards, rubbing against the hardness of the wolf man.

His response then was a bite, just like he had promised. His teeth sank into her neck and this time she was sure it would leave a mark. She moaned and her pussy throbbed. He licked over the spot and she shivered. And then she could feel the broad head of his erection at her entrance. Bane didn't push in, but coated his cock in her juices, running the crown from her clit to her opening a few times. He hadn't pinned her on the ground again and now he reached around her hips, placing a finger over her clit while he, oh so slowly, began to push in.

Traxex panted and moaned, the feeling of him stretching her unbelievably good. But he took his time and when she couldn't take it anymore she pushed against him. It didn't speed him up though, as she had hoped, just the opposite. He grabbed her hips and pushed her to the ground. Another bite on her neck, this one even harder.

He was heavy on top of her and when she tried to move, again, she found that she couldn't. He was holding her down while he then continued, his cock slowly entering her. He kept nipping and sucking at her neck and Traxex was on the verge of coming again. If he just moved a little faster… But though he was breathing heavy, he was in total control.

Then he was fully inside of her and this time it was he who shuddered slightly. One slow thrust, his big cock gliding through her tight channel, and her orgasm began. She shuddered and moaned, and it seemed that was the trigger. Because now, finally, Bane lost his iron control. He lifted her hips into the air until she was kneeling, her upper body still on the ground, and then he started to _move_. His thrusts were hard and fast and his growls echoed through the trees around them. His grip on her hips was strong and she still couldn't move. This simple display of power was heady. The lycan slapped her ass and her pussy throbbed in answer.

He fucked her relentlessly and Traxex was going to come again after an embarrassingly short time. The thrusts of his cock, deep and hard, felt too good, and when he slapped her other ass cheek, she came, screaming his name.

With a deep growl he lifted her upper body from the ground and wrapped his arms around her middle from behind. He kept thrusting and, while she was still coming, waves of pleasure rolling over her, he bit her neck. Traxex moaned and Bane growled and then he froze, his teeth still sunk into her skin. He shuddered a few times, growling against her skin, his whole body taut, all muscles tense, and his cock pulsated inside of her as he came. Finally his grip loosened and the tension faded.

Gently he licked the spot where he had just bitten her, then, with a deep sigh, he turned her around and laid her on the ground. When his cock slipped from her pussy she hissed softly, almost instantly missing the feeling of him. Bane lowered himself next to her and for a few moments they just lay there, their breathing heavy.

"Kitty, that was really awesome."

Traxex smiled. "Thanks. You were not bad as well."

The lycan propped himself on his elbow and looked down at her. He was relaxed, like a male well pleasured. His eyes weren't glowing anymore, they were light brown, almost golden. Beautiful. "Not bad?" He shook his head. "And how often do you come if someone is really good?" His tone was mocking and she laughed. She placed her hand on his cheek. "Okay, you were magnificent. Better?"

"Yeah, definitely." Then he lowered his head and, for the first time, he kissed her. His lips were astonishingly soft. It was a sweet kiss, an after-sex kiss, and when he stopped she was smiling. She sighed. "And that was a magnificent finish."

Chuckling, Bane stood up. Traxex used the moment to eye him up again. He really was gorgeous.

"Come Traxex, let's participate in this war a little more. And I promise I will catch you again later. Maybe you could make it difficult the next time for me to find you." He was smiling and when she stood in front of him he gave her another kiss before he put his clothes back on. She did the same, ignoring the cut in her trousers, because in the town wars clothes would regenerate the same as injuries did. In a few seconds they would be as good as at the beginning of the war.

The lycan was watching her when she took her quiver and closed her cape. He was already done and stepped in front of her before she could put the hood of her cape over her head. He lowered his head and touched his lips briefly to hers, one hand stroking over her white hair, before he vanished with a last "See ya" in the shadows of the trees.

With her bow in her hand she followed, a smile still on her face. She felt well pleasured and relaxed as well. And it definitely had been magnificent.


	7. Chapter 6

She didn't really know what to do next, because due to her encounter with the lycan, she had lost lots of experience and money in comparison to the other heroes in this town war. She couldn't fight with them because they would all be much stronger than she by now. Maybe she should just go into the woods at the top road to kill some of the beasts there. That way she could get money and experience without encountering an enemy hero.

She was careful on her way up but it seemed her allies had fought well. She saw absolutely no enemy, not even an enemy soldier.

In the woods everything was quite as well and Traxex killed one beast after the other. There were plenty and she got enough money to finish the Silver Edge, as she had wanted to. It was brought to her by the delivery service from the merchant in town but she still kept killing the beasts in the woods. Her team didn't seem to need her so she could remain where she was.

Suddenly she saw movement to her side and whirled around, her bow aiming at the trespasser. But it was only the Tinker, the hero from the middle road. "Hey Drow Ranger, we've been looking for you! You have a Shadow Blade, don't you? We need someone to scout in the pit of Roshan, because we suspect that the lycan is killing the beast at the moment. Could you please?" Without waiting for an answer, he teleported away.

Traxex hesitated for a moment but he was right, that was definitely a task for her. And she would do it, too. Because someone had to go and check in the pit from time to time and with the use of invisibility it was much less dangerous for her than for the others.

The beast Roshan was in a pit next to the stream. It was extremely strong but when it died it dropped a stone that granted the one who took it an extra life. When someone had the stone, he could die, once, and be immediately resurrected at the exact place of his death. Therefore it was an extremely sought-after item. The only problem was to kill the beast. The Drow Ranger was definitely not strong enough to do that without help but she suspected the lycan might be. Most times a few heroes tried to kill Roshan together and then one of them would take the stone, that way they were able to deal more damage. But the wolf man wouldn't need the help of others. So Traxex headed to the stream and then to the pit.

She took a deep breath before entering the pit. She had to move fast because she knew that he could probably smell her again but since he couldn't see her as long as she was invisible she could snatch the stone from under his nose as soon as it dropped. That was the plan. Then she had only to get away quickly enough. The lycan would have killed the beast but she would have the stone and therefore the extra life.

Thinking about it, it wasn't the fact that the lycan was in the enemy team and that she didn't want them to have an advantage over her and her allies. It was more that she had an opportunity to best the wolf man, to play a trick on him. Because he might be stronger and faster, but that wasn't all it took in their world, neither in the town wars nor in their real world.

Activating the Silver Edge she slowly advanced. As soon as she was in the pit, she could see the lycan fighting against Roshan. She had been right, he was strong enough to kill the beast alone and it was almost dead already. Traxex had to hurry now, or she wouldn't be able to carry her plan out. Her heart was beating like mad as she ran up to the two fighters and reached the place just as Roshan roared and fell to the ground, the resurrection stone dropping into the mud. She picked it up, right under the fingers of the lycan, and put it into a small pouch on her waist. The wolf man stared at the place where the stone had been lying, then he raised his gaze to where the Drow was still crouching.

His eyes were glowing bright yellow and he snarled. Traxex froze, unable to move under his gaze, though she knew she was still invisible and had to get away as long as it lasted. But she couldn't. She just stared at him with wide eyes, her heart in her mouth. She had stolen from him, so what would he do now? She was sure that he wouldn't hurt her, but between hurting her and letting her go were way too many possibilities. Her plan had one fatal flaw: she hadn't planned on the attraction she felt towards Bane and now that she was looking at him, her gaze caught with his, she felt the tug towards him even stronger than before.


	8. Chapter 7

As soon as the invisibility faded, Bane grabbed her with both hands. He lifted her up from the ground and pushed her against the nearest wall of the pit. It was cold, hard and slightly damp. He pinned her there with his body, their eyes on the same level now.

"Bad kitty." He growled and showed his sharp teeth. She didn't have time to react before Bane sank them into her neck. Traxex moaned and buried her hands into his hair, not to pull him away but to draw him closer. She was almost instantly wet and her body switched from excitement about stealing from the lycan to arousal in the span of a heartbeat.

Keeping her in place with one hand, Bane shredded her trousers with the other. Her ass and pussy were bare, while she even had the hood of her cloak still on. He kept nipping at her neck and freed his cock. Then he stepped even closer, the broad head nudging at her entrance. She was already dripping wet and when he pushed in without hesitation she arched her back. She moaned and he growled as his cock slid into her to the hilt.

They were both fully clothed, in the pit of Roshan, her bare ass rubbing against the cold stone of the wall at her back. But that all didn't matter, when he began to fuck her.

Traxex slung her legs around his hips and dug her fingers into his arms. She would've loved to have naked skin under her hands but in no way did she want to stop now to get him naked. The movement of his hard cock inside of her had her on the brink of orgasm within a few minutes. But instead of making her come the lycan suddenly stopped to move. His breathing was heavy in ear but when she tried to move, he pinned her hips against the wall. Without thinking, the Drow mimicked Bane and bit him in the neck. A deep growl vibrated through her body, making her pussy clench around him and his grip tightened, his fingers digging into her hip. But he remained motionless. So she bit harder, following her instinct, and this time it got a reaction from him. He started to move again, his thrusts powerful while he held her against the wall with ease, his growling growing louder. And this time, when she was about to come, he fortunately didn't stop. He increased his speed and when she came, her head thrown back and her eyes closed, shuddering from the power of the pleasure, moaning and panting, her pussy clenching his cock as he thrust even deeper, he came as well.

The sound of their harsh breathes, of their cries of pleasure, mingled and echoed through the pit.

They stood there for long moments, Bane still buried inside of her, her legs looped around his waist, and tried to catch their breaths. When Traxex opened her eyes, the lycan was looking at her.

"Little thief." His voice held no anger though, his features were relaxed, and the Drow smiled while she trailed one finger down over his cheek, following his beard, and traced his lower lip.

"Well, I was simply faster than you."

Bane returned the smile and nipped at her finger playfully. "But you'd never have been fast enough to get away." He tilted her chin upwards a little with one hand and his gaze dropped to her mouth. Traxex licked her lips and, both still smiling, he kissed her. His soft lips moved over hers and when she opened her mouth, his tongue dipped in. He was gentle, one hand cradling her face, while he nibbled and licked on her lips, clearly indulging in kissing her. Traxex was delighted. It was such a wonderful side of the hard and dangerous lycan, and she loved it. She relaxed and enjoyed the feel of him, her hands touching every place she found skin, stroking and petting the wolf man.

They lost all trace of time and when the earth underneath their feet shook, similar to an earthquake, signalling the destruction of the heart of one of the two towns, Traxex laughed. "Seems like they finished without us. Want to go and see who won? I bet my team bested yours."

"Hm, I'd rather spend some more time with you. Who cares who won? The war is over and we can leave, or stay, or whatever." He let his lips wander down her throat until he couldn't reach any more skin because she was still wearing all her clothes. "And I would definitely like to strip all this" he tugged on her cloak "off of you. I think I definitely like you best when you are naked. Such a beautiful body..."

He looked up, meeting her gaze. "Would you like to come with me for a while? I own a rather big place and I'd love to have your company. I think we could really have fun together."

Traxex took her time to think about the offer. She didn't have any commitments and she really liked Bane, liked his strength but also his gentleness, his body was amazing and sex with him was absolutely incredible. So… "Yes, I'd love to come with you."

Bane grinned. Then he stepped back and put her back on the ground. He dressed but stopped when he realized that she couldn't because he had shredded her pants. He stared and then, Traxex almost couldn't believe it, he blushed. "Sorry about your pants, I kind of, ah… I think I was a little too eager…" he blushed even more when she started to laugh. But it was just so cute, she couldn't help it. She wasn't self-conscious so she didn't care if she was naked from her hips downwards. She patted his cheek lightly, still laughing. "Don't worry, I liked your eagerness. Pants can be replaced. And I think I won't need them anyway as soon as we are at your place. I plan to be naked a lot!"

Strong arms hugged her against a firm body and she gasped. Bane took a deep breath with his face buried in her hair. "You are gorgeous and I can't wait. I hope you'll let me chase you a bit, even without being in a town war."

Her head rested on his chest. Her heart beat a little faster with the prospect of him chasing her, and she nodded. She looked definitely forward to games like that.

After a few minutes they parted again, Bane closing his pants and Traxex getting her bow and straightening her clothes. Her trousers would 'regenerate' in a few more minutes, even when the heart of one of the two towns was destroyed and the war was over.

"I have a Hearth Stone with me. As soon as we are on the starting platform we can port into my mansion. You ready to go?" Bane asked.

Traxex smiled and nodded. She would definitely enjoy her time with the lycan, as long as it would last.

She felt as if they fit, as if they were really good together. She looked up at the lycan and, sensing her gaze, he smiled down at her. Then he tugged her to his side, one arm hugging her close. The Drow sighed contently. It was as if she knew Bane for much longer than the few minutes in this town war.

And the kiss he gave her before they left the town war, so sweet, made her wonder if, maybe, their relationship would last longer then they both expected.


End file.
